


I Put A Spell On You

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos Sainz Jr has always been sure on what he wants in life, but when two boys seem to work their way in, for once, Carlos isn't sure what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the words for a while and is nowhere near finished but i wanted to get some of it up for you guys so i hope you enjoy :)

Carlos can’t even look Max in the eye after today. The year before had been more than he could of asked for; the team had produced a brilliant car and given him a young teammate he could become friends with – it was more than Carlos wanted, but after today he’d exchange it all in a heartbeat. The sheer hatred and anger in Max’s voice and the way he clipped the back of his car on the last lap said it all – it was enough to show Max’s true colours. It feels like years ago when he was friendly with Max, filming silly videos for the internet and sharing soft kisses after a race. But in reality, it was just months ago. Carlos lets out a sigh as he gathers his belongings together from the motorhome, it’s 3am in the morning and the flight isn’t until another 5 hours but he doesn’t want to be anywhere near Max when he boards the plane. He debates whether to put the teddy bear that’s sat on the edge of his bed in his bag. The dark brown bear with its own Toro Rosso shirt.

Carlos grabs the bear without looking at the message across the back, he already knows what it says and it breaks him every time he looks over the words. He dumps it on the top of his bag before grabbing his key and quietly making his way out of the motorhome, hesitating when he passes Max’s door. Carlos debates whether or not to just sort things out with him, sort things with his best friend, but the thoughts of someone else seems to dominate and Carlos leaves with a soft sigh. It’s a cold night surprisingly, he remembers being drenched in sweat just hours ago under the Australian heat, the sun beating down against his body and warming up his already tanned skin. But now it’s breezier, the cold wind nips at the back of Carlos’ neck as he steps into the paddock.

The lights are still illuminating the area, there’s a few mechanics walking around with tyres and car parts in tow, but none pay attention to Carlos. He has a quick glance around until he finds the place he was looking for. The bright red bull isn’t hard to spot amongst the dark colours of the other teams. Carlos pulls the hood of his jacket up and tightens the strings; the last thing he wants is the media catching him sneaking into the Red Bull motorhome. When he reaches the door he lets out a quiet curse when the glass doors stay closed, usually they would open automatically but the team must have locked up for the night. Carlos drops down to the floor, his bag by the side and his head in his hands as he forces himself not to cry.  
  
“Carlos? What are you doing here”  
  
The soft Australian voice fills his ears and Carlos can’t help the small laugh that passes his lips. Of all the people to find him curled up in a ball, cold and vulnerable, it would be Daniel. _Of course_ it would be Daniel. Carlos doesn’t reply, he couldn’t bare to let Max see him in this state never mind Daniel, the one who looked after him when he joined the junior team.  
  
“Come on, let’s get you inside where it’s warmer”  
  
Carlos lets himself be lifted from the ground; lets Daniel curl his arm around his shoulder and push him into the warmth of the motorhome.  When Carlos lifts his head to thank the elder, he lets out a quiet sound of surprise – he’s met with Daniel’s familiar smile, but he’s more than surprised to see Sebastian next to him with the same comforting smile on his face.  
  
“Don’t mind him, Dany’s upstairs but he may still be asleep, do you want me to check on him?”  
  
Carlos shakes his head in response, smiling slightly when he catches Sebastian curling his hand around Daniel’s.  
  
“I’ll go myself, thank you Dan”  
  
Carlos turns around to head up the stairs; the sight is all too familiar, he remembers sneaking up the stairs at early times in the morning, trying to get past Daniel’s door without waking the Australian up. There’s a Russian flag covering most of the door with _Kvyat_ written across it. Carlos debates whether to knock and wait for the Russian to wake up; he knows how angry he can get with little sleep, but Carlos craves the comfort too much that he opens the door and slips inside. There’s a small lamp on in the far corner of the room, offering enough light for Carlos to see Dany’s sleeping face amongst the covers. His thick eyelashes flutter slightly against his skin; his pink lips are parted slightly and there’s a red flush across his cheeks. Carlos flicks his shoes off before dropping onto the sheets next to Dany, resting his head against the Russian’s chest as the tears finally drop from his eyes. Dany grumbles next to him, mumbling profanities in Russian before his tired eyes find Carlos.  
  
“Carlos? What’s going on?”  
  
Dany’s thick accented voice fills Carlos’ ears and it brings back too many memories that he can’t help himself. His emotions are all over the place and Carlos knows it’s wrong, he doesn’t even know how Dany will react but he can’t force himself to back away. The way Dany looks with his parted lips and messy hair make it all that much harder, and Carlos grabs his cheeks to pull him into a kiss without thinking. It had been over 9 months since the two had broken up, deciding that the racing was more important and that their relationship had to take a backseat for the time being. Dany’s hands seem to curl around Carlos the moment their lips meet, pulling him closer as he drops back down into the covers. His lips part and Carlos lets out a soft moan at the familiar feeling of Dany’s tongue flicking over his own. He doesn’t notice that the tears are still falling until one drops down onto Dany’s cheek causing the Russian to pull away gently.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“I missed you”  
  
The words tumble out of Carlos’ mouth before he can even register what he wants to say. He _does_ miss Dany, they’d dated from the age of 16 and broke it off less than a year ago, but Carlos can’t stop thinking about the other boy he’d found himself tangled up with, the 18 year old with bright blue eyes and pouty lips, the boy that had given his virginity up to him without a second thought, the one that hadn’t forgotten his birthday.  
  
“I missed you too”  
  
And that’s enough for all thoughts of Max to drop out of Carlos’ head. Dany pulls him down into another kiss, trailing his lips down Carlos’ jawline and to his neck. Carlos lets him leave bruises on his neck, lets the Russian mark his body as his own, and he doesn’t hesitate to let Dany take him like he always did. His vision is white when he comes; Dany calls out his name and covers his chest in thick white fluid. The Russian cleans him up and kisses him goodnight, tells Carlos that he loves him before getting a few hours of sleep in before the flight. Carlos pretends he wasn’t thinking about Max the entire time.

* * *

 

“You look like you’ve had a rough night”  
  
Max says the moment Carlos drops into the seat next to him on the flight. The plane is practically empty; Daniel is sat near the front with Jenson and Fernando and Sebastian is asleep in the back. Carlos rests his head on his hands and looks over at Fernando and Jenson, he wonders if the two know about Daniel and Sebastian like he did, or whether they’d kept it a secret.  
  
“Thinking about something?”  
  
Max’s voice is softer this time and when Carlos looks over his shoulder at the younger boy, at his concerned eyes and comforting smile he feels himself melt inside.  
  
“I guess so”  
  
“You want to talk about it?”  
  
Carlos flinches slightly when Max’s hand drops down to his thigh, rubbing his thumb in comforting patterns through the thin material.  
  
“Do you not think Daniel and Sebastian are overly close?”  
  
“I guess so, why?”  
  
“They’ve been this close since 2013, and from what I saw last night it looks like they’re dating, everything seems to make sense now”  
  
“What where you doing last night?”  
  
Carlos flushes bright red but he shakes his head and thankfully Max doesn’t question it anymore.  
  
“But what’s that got to do with what you’re thinking about?”  
  
“Well I look at them and they’re happy, they’ve been on the same team, been on separate teams and in the championship battle, but they don’t let that get in the way, I gave up on Dany after two races and I can’t even keep our relationship together because of the same reason. I don’t know how they do it”  
  
“You can be as strong as them if you try Carlos, if you love someone enough you won’t let anything get in the way”  
  
Carlos notices how the usual happy shine in Max’s eyes disappears at the mention of Dany’s name, but he tries to hide it behind a fake smile. Carlos is about to reply but the captain’s voice sounds over the speakers informing them that they’re about to take off. He lets out a frustrated sigh and clips his belt in, placing his hand down on the arm rest by the side. He doesn’t pull away when he feels Max’s smaller hand underneath his own and instead gently curls their fingers together, squeezing them slightly when the engine starts.

He watches Max bite his lip, watches his eyes slide shut and Carlos squeezes his hand once more in comfort – he remembers how Max had told him about flights, how he hates the feeling of take-off and the panic that he can’t seem to fight away.  They take off perfectly, the pilot more than used to carrying passengers that are worth more than the plane itself, and when they’re at cruising height Max finally releases Carlos’ hand.  
  
“So what’s the deal with you and Dany anyway?”  
  
Max asks quietly. Carlos can see the curiosity shining in his eyes, and wonders why Max _was_ so curious – it’s not like he loved him right?  
  
“I don’t know Max, I don’t know if I still love him or if I’m just holding onto what we used to have. I don’t know if I want to fix things and try again or just stay friends, I’m just so confused and in need of a drink”  
  
“Hey-“  
  
Max starts, finding Carlos’ hand once again and squeezes it in reassurance.  
  
“We can go out for drinks when we get back to Monaco if you want?”  
  
He doesn’t really want to; Carlos would rather get back to his apartment, curl underneath the sheets and forget about the weekend, but Max’s eyes are pleading almost, and Carlos gives in with a soft sigh.  
  
“Yeah, I could use a distraction, thanks Max”  
  
“Of course, that’s what friends are for right?”  
  
Yeah,  _friends._

 

* * *

 

If this was what a distraction was known as, Carlos certainly didn’t need one. The club Max had picked was packed with people, young French women that would try and grind against him or older men that would offer him a drink. He’d lost Max in the crowd 30 minutes ago, and ended up staying by the bar to talk to the bar tender who seemed to be able to pick up on how uncomfortable he was, and would tell people that tried to flirt with him – in the bluntest way possible, to _fuck off._

Carlos sighs softly, ordering another shot of tequila that he downs in one mouthful, before pulling himself up from the stool in the search of his friend. He can feel the sweat sliding down the back of his neck and clinging to his skin as he pushes through the crowd, trying to pick out his younger teammate. He finds him in the far corner of the room, fingers curled around a glass filled with red liquid. Max smiles when he locks eyes with Carlos, reaching out to pull the Spaniard towards him.  
  
“I thought I’d lost you for good then”  
  
Max shouts over the music, smile still across his face. His eyes look a little glazed over – Carlos can tell he’s a little tipsy. He smiles back, taking a glance around the club and soon regrets even coming. It’s strange how his eyes seem to only focus on the two people kissing, the other dancers around them disappearing and all Carlos can do is look towards Dany, his hands grasping onto Nick’s shirt as he holds him close. He seems to catch Dany’s gaze for a moment, the Russian pulls away but before he can look at him any longer, Carlos turns towards Max.  
  
“Kiss me”  
  
Carlos stutters, not really giving Max the chance to answer as he grabs onto the collar of his shirt and drags him down into a kiss - he can taste the sweetness of the fruity cocktail on Max’s tongue. Max’s hands curl around Carlos’ neck, fingers tugging slightly on the bottom of his hair, pulling a growl from Carlos and he shoves his knee between Max’s legs in response. He soon forgets that this was supposed to be a kiss to make Dany jealous - make the Russian realise his mistake and come crawling back to him – when he drags Max up to his apartment, slamming the door shut with his foot and roughly pressing him down into the sheets of his bed.

He breaks the kiss just for a moment, taking in a much needed breath and attaches them to the side of Max’s neck, teeth biting down into the pale skin. Max whines beneath him, his fingers scratching against the material of Carlos’ shirt, and Carlos pulls himself away to rip his shirt off. He forces Max’s checked shirt over his head, running his tongue across the milky skin until he reaches the waistband of his boxers. He doesn’t say anything to Max – he blames the alcohol for this – as his fingers curls around the top of his boxers, pulling them down until his cock springs free.

Carlos wraps his hand around the base of Max’s cock, leaning down slightly to flick his tongue across the tip, and he can’t help but feel a sense of pride when Max jolts beneath him, his fingers grasping at the sheets. Carlos wraps his lips around the head, sucking slightly and pressing the flat of his tongue against the soft skin, before slowly sliding down to take more of his cock. Max moans out, loud, his fingers dropping down to thread through Carlos’ thick locks.

 He bobs his head up and down, tongue gliding across the prominent vein, his hand working the parts his mouth can’t reach. Max feels somewhat bigger in his mouth compared to the others he has sucked off- though that only expands to Dany and Mitch. He quickens the movement of his wrist, presses his tongue harder against the tip of Max’s cock, his nails scratching against the skin on his thigh. He doesn’t get a warning, and Carlos jumps slightly in surprise when Max comes in his mouth, moaning out into the hot Monaco air, his back arching against the sheets.

The liquid is thick in his mouth, but Carlos manages to swallow most of it, some still clinging to the tip of his tongue and across his lips. He pulls himself away, crawling up to the top of the bed to press his lips against Max’s, flicks their tongues together so Max can taste himself, before he breaks the kiss. He glances down into Max’s eyes, half shut from exhaustion, and smiles slightly. The purple mark stands out against the pale skin on his neck; his cheeks flushed pink and his lips swollen red, parted to let out ragged breaths. Carlos’ smile grows wider, and he’s about to drop down next to Max, before the 18 year old flips him over with a smirk across his lips.  
  
“It’s your turn now”  
  
He whispers against Carlos’ ear, nipping at the soft skin. Carlos closes his eyes, teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he focuses on the feeling of Max’s lips against his body. He tries not to think about Dany, but he has to cover his mouth with his hands when he comes – so Max can’t hear him whimpering Dany’s name.

* * *

 

The moment Carlos steps of the plane he feels sweat sliding down the back of his neck, the hot weather of Bahrain hitting him almost instantly. The flight over was awful – he’d not spoken to Max after their night in Monaco – and had ended up flying alone for the past 11 hours, not able to get any sleep for the crying child a few rows in front of him and the horrendous turbulence. He rubs at his eyes, forcing himself to stay awake until he at least makes it to the hotel, and thankfully gets through airport security rather quickly. He spots Franz outside, the Toro Rosso jacket wrapped around his shoulders hard to miss.

He smiles softly at Carlos, pulling him into a welcoming hug and guides him over to the car. He slips into the back, trying to hold in a laugh when he catches Max asleep, head against the window and mouth open slightly. Carlos soon finds himself drifting into a sleep, his head slowly sliding down the seat before it rests against Max’s shoulder and he’s pulled into a nap.

When Carlos wakes back up, groggy from the unexpected nap, he’s surprised to find himself on the soft sheets of a hotel bed, his suitcase by the side. Carlos lets out a yawn, pulling himself up from the bed to glance around the room- there’s no one about, the key card is on the bedside table beside a small note.  He recognises the scrawny handwriting as Max’s and smiles slightly when he reads over it; _Had to carry you up, we tried to wake you but you almost slapped me in response! We’re having dinner at 7 so I’ll see you soon. X_

 _  
_ Carlos glances at the clock, there’s still a few hours until dinner so he decides to take a quick shower and change into something much more presentable than his joggers and old hoodie. The hot water feels like heaven against his shoulders, and Carlos lets out a soft moan, the water running down his shoulders. He rests his head against the tiled wall, thoughts drifting to his ex-boyfriend – it confuses him really, he doesn’t know what he feels towards Dany, he never felt anything when they had sex, nor when Dany had whispered _I love you_ , but when he caught him kissing someone else, the jealously kicked in.

He still wants to be with Dany, but when they’re together, he can seem to only think about Max, his younger teammate that could switch from being a complete angel or one of hell’s worst devils. He thinks about the night in Monaco, when they were both drunk and not really thinking about their actions, though deep down Carlos knows that neither were drunk enough to not know what they were doing. He shakes his head, sighing in annoyance and forces the thoughts of both boys out of his head – whatever is meant to be will happen soon.  When Carlos is dried from the shower and in fresher clothes, he grabs the key card from the side and takes the elevator down to the bottom floor.

Carlos bites down on his lip when he sees Max and Dany sat next to each other at the table, Daniel is nowhere to be found and Carlos is pretty certain where he is. He drops down in the seat opposite Dany and smiles at the two of them.  
  
“How was your flight Carlos?”  
  
Dany starts, and Carlos doesn’t miss his hand edging closer to his own. He moves it and drops it in his lap before the Russian can touch it. He’s _got_ to be careful, he’s been with both of these boys in the space of a week and if either were to find out-  
  
“It was awful, I had a child crying the entire journey over and the turbulence was pretty bad”  
  
Carlos groans, the jet lag and lack of sleep now getting to him. He doesn’t want to sound too angry towards them both but god, he is _not_ feeling sociable today.  
  
“I can’t say mine was as bad as yours, though I was stuck next to Christian which was pretty weird”  
  
Dany replies, laughing slightly. Carlos smiles back in response, glancing towards Max who still hasn’t said a word – or even smiled at him.  He sighs quietly, more than thankful when the waiter comes over to take their order, and Carlos has to put on a fake smile for the rest of the night.

 

It wasn’t as bad as it could have been really, though Carlos isn’t really thinking about the night, not while Dany has his hand wrapped around his cock. He’s not sure what time it is, it’s dark outside, the hotel is quiet beside Dany’s soft breaths against his ear, and the ticking of the clock against the wall. Carlos bites back a moan when Dany swipes his thumb across the tip, catching the pre-come on the pad of his thumb. He digs his nails into the fabric of Dany’s shirt, arching against the wall at the touches of his fingers ghosting along the skin.  
  
“God Carlos, why did we ever give up on us?”  
  
Dany whispers, pressing kisses against the side of his neck. Carlos lets out a shaky breath, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips before he speaks.  
  
“We need to, _fuck,_ focus on our racing and-“  
  
“Fuck the racing Carlos, if you’re not by my side I don’t want it”  
  
Carlos doesn’t reply to that, moaning in response instead. He closes his eyes, the familiar feeling of an orgasm washing over him already. He bites down on his lip, trying to keeps his moans quiet as he comes into Dany’s hand, shaking slightly when he comes down from his high. Dany grins down at him, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips before he disappears into the bathroom to clean himself up. Carlos doesn’t bother washing the come away, he rubs his boxers across the tip to get the come that’s clinging to his cock, and strips himself down into his pyjamas, climbing into bed and pulling the covers right over his head before Dany can return. When he feels the Russian slip underneath the sheets behind him, arm curling around his waist to pull him close to his body, leaning over him slightly to press a kiss against his neck – Carlos knows he needs to stop. 

Before he can drift into a sleep however, his phone vibrates on the bedside table, and Carlos fumbles about in the dark to find it. The screen brightness hurts his eyes, but he manages to type in his password on the first try and click on the text message. It’s from Max; his glances at his best friends name, at the tiny blue heart emoji beside it.  
  
_Max <3: I wish you were by my side rn xx_

Carlos reads over the message a few times, confused in his half asleep state, but he manages to type out a reply to him. He should feel guilty – Dany is sleeping in the same bed as him – but he can’t find it in himself to feel the guilt, a smile spreading onto his face as he presses send.

_You: I miss you too Maxy xx_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got quite a lot of praise for this which was nice, so i hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

When Carlos wakes up the next day, early on the Thursday morning to head down to the track, he isn’t surprised to see the space next to him cold and empty. He sighs quietly, reaching for his phone to check his messages. There are two; one from Max and one from Dany. He pretends that he isn’t purposely avoiding Dany’s message, and opens up the one from Max first.

Max <3: Can we talk? Xx

Carlos frowns slightly at the message, confusion spreading onto his face.  He reads over it again, trying to think what exactly Max could want – the only thing that stands out in his mind is their night in Monaco. He sighs quietly, typing out a reply and places his phone back down on the side, taking a moment to look over his lock screen before pulling himself out of bed. Carlos runs his hand through his unruly hair, brushing the locks away from his face as he heads over to the bathroom, the only thoughts of having a warm shower and washing away the smell of sex in his mind.

When he steps out of the shower, white towel wrapped around his waist and hair still damp, his phone rings out in the silence, and Carlos debates whether to just ignore the call – he doesn’t want to speak to Dany _or_ Max yet, not until he’s dressed anyway. He glances down at the caller ID, more than surprised when it’s neither of the two boys calling, and picks up with a confused frown.  
  
“Hey?”  
  
Carlos says, sitting down on the edge of his bed.  
  
“Hey Carlos, I hope I didn’t wake you”  
  
Daniel’s soft accent comes from the other end, and Carlos smiles slightly, thankful that he didn’t have to talk to Max _or_ Dany.   
  
“No I just got out the shower, what’s up?”  
  
“I wanted to talk to you about something”  
  
“You and everyone else, alright go ahead”  
  
Carlos balances the phone between his ear and shoulder, untying the towel from around his waist so he can start to change into his team gear.  
  
“I know it’s not my place to ask, but what’s going on with you? You came to see Dany back in Australia and I saw you in Monaco with Max”  
  
Carlos sighs, biting his lip softy – he’d only meant for Dany to see him and Max that night, not Daniel too.   
  
“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I just don’t want anyone getting hurt from this. Dany still loves you, he talks about you all the time but I know how you feel towards Max, just don’t string them both along okay? It isn’t fair”  
  
“I’m not stringing either of them along Daniel, and stay out of my god damn business”  
  
Carlos growls back, the anger bursting up from nowhere, and he ends the call before Daniel has the chance to reply. He throws his phone down onto the bed and heads over to the mirror, glancing over his own reflection. There’s a love bite across his neck, one that had only appeared the night before, from Dany’s teeth biting down on his soft skin. His eyes drop down to his hip, the mark against his skin is much darker there, and Carlos runs his fingers across the purple bruise – this one left by someone else, by Max.

He shakes his head and grabs his Toro Rosso shirt, throwing it over his head to cover the marks, to hide the evidence that he’d not just been with one person, but _two._ He grabs his phone and key card from the side, making sure to put them both in his jacket pocket before heading down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

 

“Can we not talk later Max? I’ve not even eaten yet”  
  
Carlos glances up into Max’s eyes, looking over his younger teammate. He looks somewhat nervous, his eyes can’t keep contact for more than a few seconds and he won’t stop playing with his fingers. Carlos sighs softly, resting his hand on Max’s wrist and runs his thumb across the soft skin. Max bites his lip, still avoiding Carlos’ gaze.   
  
“Max please I’m-“  
  
However Carlos doesn’t get to finish his sentence, the words die on his tongue when Max captures his lips with his own, stumbling slightly to press Carlos against the wall. He hadn’t expected this – when he got the text this morning he assumed it was about something else, about their night in Monaco and Max telling him to _forget it ever happened._ But this, this comes as a surprise to him. His fingers bunch around the fabric of Max’s t-shirt to pull him closer, to press their lips harder against each other.

It’s slow, much slower than their kiss in Monaco, though neither were at their full senses and this time Max seems almost reserved in the way his lips work against Carlos’. Carlos sighs softly, letting his eyes drop shut as he just enjoys the feel of Max’s soft lips against his own. It feels like forever until they pull away, slightly breathless from the lack of air. It seems to sink in to Max what he had done, the look of realisation and regret spreading onto his face, and as he opens his mouth to apologise, Carlos stops him with another soft kiss.   
  
“So, I assume this wasn’t what you wanted to ask me?”  
  
Carlos says, breaking the silence with a quiet laugh. Max seems to relax, smiling back at Carlos with a shake of his head.   
  
“No, I wanted to ask you out on a date but, I got a little nervous and, yeah-“  
  
“You got that nervous to ask me out that you kissed me instead?”  
  
“I-yeah, I guess I did”  
  
Max rubs at the back of his neck, his smile growing wider as he lets out a relieved sigh.   
  
“Of course I’ll go with you, but you know you could of just asked right?”  
  
“I guess I was scared you’d push me away”  
  
Carlos laughs, his lips quirking up into a smile, and he leans up on his tiptoes to press a final kiss against Max’s cheek.  
  
“I’d never push you away Maximillian”

* * *

Friday comes around sooner than Carlos thought as he finds himself pulling his race helmet on, his body already dripping with sweat before he’d even sat in the car. Max isn’t even ready yet, his balaclava and helmet lay on top of the toolbox on his side of the garage. Carlos glances over to the boy, smiling through his helmet when he catches Max’s eye – he has to switch those feelings off though, now in the public eye and surrounded by the media he has to forget. Carlos climbs into his car, snapping his rainbow coloured visor down in to place as his mechanics strap him in. He heads out onto the track a few moments later, the carbon fibre of his wheel smooth against his gloves.

It’s not an overly exciting session – he finishes in 7th and Max in 8th – 2 seconds slower than Mercedes. The 2nd session is worse, the heat is getting to him more and all Carlos wants to do is take a cold shower and hide away until the race on Sunday. He finishes in 13th this time, pulling into the garage when the clock ticks by at 7:30pm. Carlos pulls his helmet and balaclava off, happily accepting the towel to wipe away the sweat from his face, and disappears to the paddock before the media can catch him for interviews.

* * *

He bumps into Daniel on the way back to his hotel, the Australian surprisingly doesn’t have a smile on his face for once, and Carlos debates whether to leave him alone – still annoyed from the call early this morning – or ask if he’s okay. His kind heart gets the better of him and he spins around to grab onto Daniel’s wrist before he can walk any further.   
  
“Carlos, hey”  
  
Daniel says, his voice soft and quiet. He doesn’t look up at Carlos, his eyes trained on the floor.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Carlos replies back, reaching out the brush his hand against Daniel’s in comfort. He catches a glimpse of something he’d not seen before, a silver band around his ring finger.   
  
“Yeah, I’m okay”  
  
“I’ve know you enough to know you’re lying, what’s wrong Daniel?”  
  
He feels like he needs to help Daniel, just how he’d helped him so many times before. Daniel sighs softly and glances up into Carlos’ eyes, the tears evident even in the dim light.   
  
“Hey, what’s wrong? You can tell me anything”   
  
Carlos gently rests his hand against Daniel’s shoulder in comfort, his worried eyes scanning over his friends face.   
  
“I just had an argument with Seb, it’s nothing big don’t worry Carlos”  
  
Daniel mumbles, gently brushing past him before Carlos can even reply. He stands there alone for a moment, left to his own thoughts and decides he’ll confront Daniel in the morning about this, right now he just wants to get back to his room and get some sleep before qualifying tomorrow.

* * *

When he steps out of the elevator on his floor, the key card held loosely between his fingertips, he’s surprised to see Dany sat outside of his door. He glances at the Russian in confusion as he heads over to his room, stopping just in front of Dany who scrambles to his feet with a smile, leaning in to kiss Carlos. He recoils slightly, frowning at how forward his friend is being.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Carlos says, pushing Dany out of the way to scan his card against the door, pushing it open with a yawn and holding it until Dany follows.   
  
“I wanted to see you, and talk about last night”  
  
Dany replies, his gaze dropping down to the floor. Carlos doesn’t have the energy to protest against him, and instead grabs onto Dany’s wrist to pull him further into the room, pushing him down onto the bed.   
  
“Be quick, I’m exhausted”   
  
Carlos folds his arms over his chest, another yawn escaping. He’s not really awake enough to consider whatever Dany had to say, but he’d rather the Russian speak now so Carlos can sleep on it, rather than have his words clouding his mind the entire day.   
  
“I want to try again, with us”  
  
He has a soft smile on his face when he speaks, his hazel eyes full of the same amount of love Carlos saw in them months ago. He _doesn’t_ want to give in, but he also doesn’t want to say no, and throw away their final chance to fix things. He thinks about Max for a moment, the thing he had with his teammate, the love that was slowly blossoming between the two, but deep down he knows he can’t let go of Dany, and bites his lip with a soft sigh.   
  
“Maybe, I need to think about it Dany”  
  
“Okay, of course”  
  
Dany stands to leave, but Carlos can’t help it when he reaches out to grab onto Dany’s wrist, to stop him in his tracks.  
  
“Don’t go”  
  
His voice is just a quiet whisper, but it’s loud enough for Dany to hear as he curls his arms around Carlos’ shoulders and pulls him close into a tight embrace. Carlos rests his head against Dany’s chest, his eyes fluttering shut when he feels Dany’s fingers run through his hair – something he did a _long_ time ago.   
  
“I’m not going anywhere darling, I promise”  
  
Carlos smiles, the tiredness soon taking over and he happily lets Dany place him down on the bed, doesn’t protest when he helps him out of his clothes. The smile is still across his face when Dany slips into bed next to him, his arm curling around Carlos’ waist to keep him close and his lips pressing against the back of his neck as he whispers _Goodnight._ Carlos falls asleep much easier that night, and for once he can be certain that in this moment of time, all he wants is Dany.

He wakes up the next morning to soft touches against his arm, the feeling of someone else’s skin tickles against his own, and he lightly pushes it away in his half asleep state. They let out a soft laugh, and it takes Carlos a moment to remember who was in bed with him, with their arm curled around his waist and their lips against his neck.   
  
“Good morning sleeping beauty”  
  
Dany whispers, pressing another kiss against the back of Carlos’ neck. Carlos whines in response, still exhausted from the events of yesterday, and keeps his eyes closed as he lets his body wake itself up.   
  
“I missed this”  
  
“Missed what?”  
  
Carlos grumbles, sounding a little harsher than he intended.   
  
“This, cuddling with you, waking up to your bed head, just us I guess”   
  
Carlos doesn’t reply, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be alone to control his thoughts. When he thinks about it, his thoughts tend to only be calm when Max is about, when his best friend smiles and holds him in a hug, but when he’s with Dany he can’t help but to _always_ think about Max, about his bright blue eyes, happy smile and wish that it was him in bed with him rather than his ex-boyfriend – or whatever they were now. He sighs softly as he pulls himself away from Dany, heading towards the bathroom without another word.

The steam seems to clear his mind and he can think properly for once, though his thoughts still confuse him. He still isn’t sure if he wants to be with Dany and throw his chances away with Max, or if he does want to let go of his ex and move onto something new – his heart swings one way, his brain the other. He shakes his head to force the thoughts away, right now he needs to focus on his racing and getting the best out of his car in the next few hours. He doesn’t say a word to Dany as he dresses himself and dries his hair, the smile only reappearing on his face when he slips into the car to head down to the track.

* * *

 

“I never saw you after practice yesterday, where did you disappear off to?”  
  
Carlos hears Max’s voice from behind him, mumbling curses in Spanish when his younger teammate pushes his hat down over his eyes to block out his vision.   
  
“I went straight back, I was exhausted”  
  
Carlos replies, fixing his lucky cap back into position and glances up at Max. There’s already a light sheen of sweat across his face, his hair sticking up in all directions from the heat. His eyes rake over his body for a brief moment, the white fireproofs tight against his body, and Carlos doesn’t know what comes over him. He blames his hormones on the intense heat when he slams Max against the garage wall to crush their lips together, teeth clashing from the sheer force. His fingers bunch into the fabric of his clothes, desperate to pull Max closer, to feel every inch of his body against his own.

He seems to forget where they are, that anyone could walk in on them or a camera catch what they’re doing, but Carlos doesn’t find it in himself to care as he slides his hand past Max’s overalls to curl his fingers around his cock. Max moans against his mouth, his own hands reaching up to grasp at Carlos’ hair and tug the locks between his fingers. Carlos smiles against his lips, working his hand against Max’s cock, catching the pre come on the pad of his thumb and spreading it across the tip. He feels Max shudder at the touch, which only encourages Carlos to continue.

He takes Max’s lip between his teeth, biting down on it gently before slipping his tongue into his mouth, rubbing the two muscles together. Max’s nails dig into the skin of his neck, whines still passing his lips as he tries to keep up with Carlos’ tongue. Carlos draws his attention away for a moment, focussing on making his best friend come as quick as possible – the team will be here soon to set up for the rest of the day. He swipes his thumb across the tip again, tightening his grip a little and pumps at Max’s cock between his hand, the skin soft and wet against his fingers.

He presses his lips harder against Max, trying to quiet the moans that are spilling out of the teenager’s mouth. His nails scratch against the back of Carlos’ neck, slightly painful as they pierce part of his skin and small specks of blood slide down his neck. He ignores that though, his thoughts only on the squirming boy, on making him come. He flicks his wrist to the side, rubbing his palm against the slick head and that seems to be enough.

Max arches against the wall, his head dropping down onto Carlos’ shoulder as he comes into the Spaniard’s hand, shaking slightly as he comes down from his high. Carlos holds him there for a moment, the smile still on his face before he pulls his hand away and raises it to his lips to lick the come off. Max catches his hand before he can however, and brings it to his own lips, flicking his tongue against Carlos’ skin to taste his own come.  
  
“ _God,_ I swear you don’t know how hot you are”  
  
Carlos growls, his voice thick as he tries to get his breath back. Max keeps his gaze on Carlos, licking up every last drop of come from the Spaniard’s hand before gently letting go. He presses a kiss against Carlos’ lip, flicking their tongues together so Carlos can taste his come too, before pulling away and disappearing to his own side of the garage without another word, leaving Carlos with a hard on and his thoughts full of confusion.   


 


End file.
